Tug of War
by Dawn123
Summary: It's Christian and Syed's wedding day. Syed is escatic, but he does wish his beautiful lover and his ever domineering mother would just stop bickering.


**It's Wedding Day, but some things never change. **

"No, he will stay Syed Masood," Zainab glared at Christian. "You, however, may remain Christian Clarke. There is no pressure for you to take up our family's name."

"Mum," Syed sighed as he struggled to knot his tie. "I don't think – "

"He will be Syed Clarke, thank you very much," Christian placed a possessive hand on Syed's shoulder and glowered at Zainab who stood at Syed's left.

Syed watched his mother's face turn an angry red with slight alarm, "Christian, maybe we should – "

"I will not have my son taking up your family name! I will not allow it!" Zainab's voice was bordering on hysterical. She grasped Syed's upper arm fiercely.

Syed winced as he felt her nails through his suit, "Ow, ma, do you think – "

"And why not, Zainab?" Christian hissed. "Sy's pledging himself to me, and therefore, will take on the "Clarke" name." His grip on Syed's shoulder grew tighter.

"We're pledging ourselves to each other, Christian, so how about we – "

"Syed is my eldest son, and it's his duty to carry on the family name!"

"Ha! Listen, Zainab, Sy wants to be a Clarke, don't you babe?" Christian pulled gently but firmly on Syed's arm, causing Syed to fall into his arms. Syed gazed up at Christian's face, and momentarily forgot his reply as he took in the utter love being displayed in his lover's emerald eyes. Unable to help himself, Syed leaned up for a kiss.

However, before he could even brush his lips against Christian's, he felt himself being wrenched away, in a blink of an eye, his mother's face was before him. Zainab smiled and placed her hands gently on either sides of his face, "You want to stay a Masood, don't you papou?"

"Ma…"

Before Syed could reply, Christian was pulling him away from Zainab by his right arm.

"His new name will be Syed Clarke!" Christian roared.

But Zainab held on to Syed's left arm, "No, his name will stay Syed Masood!"

"Clarke!"

"Masood!"

"Clarke!"

"MASOOD!"

Syed simply had to sigh again as his arms were practically torn from his sockets – a result of the tug of war between his beautiful man and his protective mother.

"STOP!" Syed yelled, starting to feel dizzy. "How about we double-barrel it. You know, like Clarke-Masood."

"You mean _Masood_-Clarke," Zainab promptly corrected him.

"He means _Clarke_-Masood," Christian sneered. "It's alphabetical."

Zainab drew in a breath, and Syed quickly cut through, "Can we just settle it later – the ceremony's in an hour, and this stupid tie isn't working!"

"Here, let me," Christian instantly reached out to Syed's collar, deliberately brushing a finger just at the nape of his neck, knowing that it was one of Syed's sensitive spots. Syed jumped at the sudden surge of pleasuring electricity, and sent a half hearted chastising glare at the grinning man.

"You're doing it wrong, you incompetent," Zainab pushed Christian away and began adjusting Syed's tie, undoing the perfect knot Christian had already made.

"Hey! That was perfect! Zainab, let me sort this out!" Christian reached for Syed's tie again.

"I think I know how to do my son's tie, Christian!"

"Well, you're doing it wrong – this is how you do it – hey! Don't grab!"

"MOVE!"

"NO! LET ME SORT IT!"

"YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!"

"I'VE BEEN DOING HIS TIE FOR HIM FOR THE PAST YEAR!"

"WELL, NO WONDER THEY'VE ALWAYS BEEN CROOKED THEN!"

Syed bit his lip.

The wedding was in an hour, he was yet to be ready, his stomach was crawling with butterflies, and he was being strangled by his tie due to it being pulled in all directions by Zainab and Christian.

And yet, Syed's never been happier.

Please review! I'm wondering as to whether I should start a multi-chaptered fic about life for Syed and Christian after the wedding – the plot would be something like "Syed and Christian's flat catches on fire, so they have to live with the Masoods for a while"…would love to hear your ideas on it !

**Review! =)**


End file.
